Recently, metal microparticles with a diameter on the order of micrometers and metal nanoparticles with a diameter on the order of nanometers are occasionally used to form fine traces on printed circuit boards. The fine metal particles, such as copper particles and silver particles, used in this application are generally coated with an organic compound to prevent agglomeration of the particles and to increase the handleability and for some other reasons. The coated silver particles are mixed with a solvent, in combination with resin in some cases, to form into a paste that is then used to form traces by printing methods or other methods.
In this regard, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-289745 (PTL 1) discloses a technology concerning a conductive paste made by dispersing silver powder in a thermosetting resin composition.